A Gamer's Dedication
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: While Playing an online game, Konata causes a quest failure from ignoring her bladder, but gets an idea from one of her party members...


While Playing an online game, Konata causes a quest failure from ignoring her bladder, but gets an idea from one of her party members...

LOLI (NYMPH), WATERSPORTS, DIAPER USE

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, or any of it's characters, that appear in this work of Fiction.

In a sunny, grassy plain, a warm, quiet breeze rustles the blades of grass and leaves of the tree's. Seconds later though, a young woman, covered in a red armor and a large great sword attached to her back, walks through the empty field.

It's not long before a loud roar is heard, causing the armored woman to quickly reached her right hand back to the handle of her large sword and gaze upward to the sky, soon seeing the large red Wyvern, Rathalos, gliding through the sky, the flaps of it's wings fluttering in the wind of it's flight.

Seeing the large beast stop and begin to lower itself a distance ahead, the woman quickly runs towards a large wall of stone and dirt. After the fearsome looking beast lands, the woman notices the Wyvern hadn't noticed her as she peaks her head out behind the wall to watch as it seemed to wonder around.

Slowly unsheathing the large sword, once the beasts back was turned, the woman slowly walks from her spot and towards the Rathalos.

Her target was the barbed tail, positioning herself to cleave it in two, on her way though, the woman groans briefly and lowers her left hand to her crotch…

-

"I gotta go so bad!" whines Konata as she sat on the floor of her room starting at the game screen with the Playstation 2 controller in her hands.

Konata was currently dressing in just a blue tank-top and a pair of tan boxer underwear, she was sitting on her rear but she was in constant motion, scissoring her thighs together in a desperate struggle to remain in control of her bladder and focus on attacking the Rathalos in front of her.

'Monster Hunter marathon gaming night!' that was Konata's plan, she had even loaded up on the caffeinated soda and energy drinks to keep her awake and alert in the quest for bettering her collections of weapons and armor. Bathroom breaks were to be done in-between quests, and it was working like clockwork, every few missions with her party of on-line friends, she'd excuse herself to drain her bladder, and get back into the action; although, 'was', was the keyword.

Having to go during a mission wasn't much of a problem, however, when you mistakenly skip a bathroom break from the excitement of crafting a new, powerful weapon you want to try out, then, it _can _be a problem. And having a few costly mistakes happen mid-mission to draw it out longer than usual, only allowed more time for Konata's bladder to get increasingly impatient with her.

Clenching her thighs together strongly, Konata directs her on-screen avatar to the side of the wyvern's tail and lift her sword for an overhead chop, successfully loping off the beasts tail.

"Yes, now let's finish this so I can go pee!" comments Konata with a smile.

As the beast began to get back to its feet, Konata sees her three party members entering the area.

Although, as she began to attack and defend against the wyvern with her friends, her bladder was becoming more and more insistent, causing her to mistakenly draw her sword when she intended to run, but a quick roll forward saves her from the fireball that was hurled her way.

"Come on, come on… just a few more minutes…" begs Konata, now hunched over, pressing her left elbow against her crotch in an effort to reinforce her hold, but it didn't seem to do much, it actually made her bladder throb more painfully from the added pressure.

After seeing two of her party members dodge a charge from the Rathalos and it get back up, a surge of excitement runs through Konata when she sees the beast limping. And sees a statement from one of her friends that read, _'Go for the kill before it flies away! CHARGE!'_

Konata proceeded to do just that and sprints her avatar to the limping beast, head on, intending to send her sword down on it's head to stagger it as her friends gang up on it for the finishing assault

Well, that was the idea, or plan at least…

However, once in striking distance, Konata lets out a shocked gasp as she feels pee trickling out of her and into her boxer shorts, as a result, causing her left thumb to slip from the analog stick and her right thumb to press in on the right stick, causing her onscreen character to stop and simply kick the beast's head instead of sending the sword down.

The beasts didn't like the kick though apparently as it immediately charges knocking her character out and failing the mission for the party as it was the third and final death for the party.

"Noooo!" whines Konata, quickly lowering her left hand from the controller to press against her crotch, feeling and failing to stop her urine freedom, which now flows freely from her bladder to drench her underwear and the floor under her, a puddle soon spreading out under her.

"Da*nmit…" she whine. "It was limping too…"

Once the game screen and returned to the quest tavern and sees her friends appear, urine was still leaving from between the lips of her labia as Konata lowers the controller and reaches to her right to a keyboard.

**KONATA**: _Sorry about that guys, I forgot to go to the bathroom before the mission and I had to go so bad._

_'That's ok.'_

_'LOL'_

_''Had' to?'_

_At the last comment, a blush appears on Konata's cheeks and a little chuckle from her._

**KONATA**: _W-Well, I don't really have to go now, hehe… __

_'Seriously! O_O Did you wet yourself!'_

**KONATA**: _…_

_'LOL!'_

_'WTF LMAO!'_

_'ROTFLMAO!'_

**KONATA**: _Yeah, yeah, laugh it up guys._

_'You should wear a diaper next time.'_

Konata was puzzled by this comment as she shutters briefly as the last of her urine claimed freedom. The idea wasn't alien to her, what self-respecting gamer doesn't know the ultimate technique for marathon gaming? But Konata never gave it much thought, since the bathroom was close to her room; but now, after having an accident, resulting in the failure of a mission, Konata started to put more thought into the idea…

**KONATA**: _Maybe I will._

_'Whoa! Seriously! O_O'_

_'LOL'_

_'You would be the coolest girl ever if you actually did it!'_

**KONATA**: _lol_

-

**- Next day -**

Konata found that buying a small pack of diapers wasn't as embarrassing as she first thought it would be, mainly from the fact that the cashier didn't comment on it.

Arriving back home, Konata tosses the bag containing the small pack of diapers near the foot of her bed.

It was only later than night that she returns to the bag; A bottle of Mountain Dew standing at the side of her Playstation 2; dressed in only a white T-shirt and panties. Opening the pack, Konata removes one pair of the white, bulky, padded underwear and smiles at the sight as a light blush appears on her cheeks.

"Heh, a true gamers secret weapon!" she declares, dropping the pack to hold the single diaper in her hands.

Taking only a few more seconds to gaze at the underwear, Konata lowers her hands down to her waist and pulls down her panties in one motion, kicking them from her feet and onto her bed before placing her legs inside the diaper and pulling it up, replacing her panties over her pelvis.

"Alrighty then! A night of gaming with no pee breaks!"

Turning around, Konata drops to her knees to load Monster Hunter G into her PS2 and sat back on her diapered rear, feeling and hearing it crinkle under her, as she reaches for the controller.

-

_'So what quest do you guys want to do next?'_

**KONATA**: _How about the Dual Diablos?_

_'_ I hate that one, they have so much HP.'_

After just an hour into gaming and already finishing off one full water bottle of soda from the 2 liter source bottle. Konata was in the middle of the suggested quest, proceeding to the first beast with her three party members when she feels the twinge from her bladder and smiles when she remembers the diaper she wears and typing…

**KONATA**: _Hey, BTW guys, guess what I'm wearing ^_^_

_'Nothing? Lol'_

_'?'_

**KONATA**: _you guys don't remimber what happened to me yesterday?_

_'What happened again?'_

_'Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you really wearing a diaper!'_

_'WTF O_O'_

_'O_O'_

**KONATA**: _hehe ^_^_

_'Awesome! Have you used them yet!'_

**KONATA**: _Not yet, the first urge just hit me though and reminded me of the diaper I'm wearing._

_'DO IT! Pee in them! Pee in them NAO! ^_^'_

_'Yeah! Do it! Do it! Do it!'_

_'Pee! Pee! Pee!'_

Konata giggles out loud at the response she got from her party.

**KONATA**: _I dunno if I should, you're all a bunch of pervs, lol ^_^_

_'lol'_

_'We sure are!'_

_'Pee that diaper before the blos appears! lol ^_^'_

**KONATA**: _Ok, ok, I'll do it._

_'Woot!'_

_'Double Woot!'_

_'lol'_

_'^_^'_

After that, Konata laxes her hold and sighs silently as she feels her urines stream out of her and soak into the crotch of the diaper as she continues to watch the games screen where the party had stopped when she announced she was wearing a diaper, and the three players stood in front of hers

**KONATA**: _I'm doing it, and it feels so good #^_^#_

_'fap fap fap…'_

_'lol'_

_'hehe, you mean 'shlick, shlick, shlick' right? lol'_

**KONATA**: _Hey now, you really are a perv! ^_^_

Konata didn't originally think wetting herself as she played her game would be this amusing and enjoyable, but soon sees the tan Diablos burst through the ground in front of her.

_'Stupid Diablos!'_

_'How dare you interrupt a girl's peeing into her diaper!'_

**KONATA**: _Hehe, that's going to cost you your life_

_'CHARGE!'_

-

As the hours of gaming continued, Konata continued to flood her diaper in her soda-turned-urine. To the point that she felt like she was sitting in a warm puddle that crept up over her labia and pubic mound. Taking a moment to divert her gaze from the screen to look down at herself, Konata spreads her legs a little to see that all her fluid was contained in the diaper, there were no leaks.

"I wonder how much it'll hold…"

END


End file.
